Conventional luges typically have two wooden or fibreglass runners connected by a front and a rear bridge of either wood or metal with a seat, which is normally of wood, fabric or fibreglass, suspended or secured between the two bridges. The bridge and runner attachment is flexible to allow for the racking of the runners by the rider. The racking of the runners changes the relative positions of friction points between the runners and the snow or ice, which allows the luge to be steered by the rider. Assembly of the various pieces of the conventional luges makes luge construction labour intensive. The price of materials and amount of labour required discourages any large scale manufacturing of sleds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive recreational luge which is capable of being mass produced and which has a pleasing appearance.